Sugar Sugar GX
by bluemelancholy
Summary: Jaden's pals from his old school come to DA.  What adventures and dangers wait for them?
1. The Magic Using Transfer Students

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm sorry 4 not updating any of my stories 'coz I ran out of time and ideas. Oh yeah, and I'm accepting OC's 4 my stories.**

**Midnight: Kari-chan, you better be done w/ your intro or else…**

**Autumn: Back off will ya Midnight? Kari-chan, you can continue your intro now.**

**Sandy: Midnight and Autumn are Kari-chan's yamis.**

**Me: Yeah, and welcome to the first chappie of Sugar Sugar GX!**

**Blair: No way! You're actually doing a Sugar Sugar Rune and Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover?**

**Me: You can bet your life on that.**

**Jaden: Kari-chan what's gonna happen to me and the others?**

**Me: DA's gonna have some new transfer students and they turn out to be your pals from Meiji Academy! When you find out, you dragged the others down to meet them after they get used to DA.**

**Alexis: What're the pairings, huh Kari-chan?**

**Me: Alexis and Jaden, Blair and Chazz, OC and OC, and Jesse and Sandy.**

**Blair: o.o why are you pairing me with rich boy?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you (and the readers) to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Sugar Sugar Rune 'coz if I did, I would be as rich as Money Bags.**

SUGAR SUGAR GX: CHAPTER 1: THE MAGIC USING TRANSFER STUDENTS

(3rd person's POV)

'_Crap, we're gonna be late for the plane'_ an orange-haired girl thought, while behind her two blondes and a brunette, two girls and boy were catching up. The boy caught up with her first and he asked "Sandy, do you really need to run that fast?", Sandy said "Johnny, if you didn't notice, we're gonna be late for the plane and I want to see Jay ASAP." the two girls had caught up with the two already "Sandy, I know you're excited to see Jay and I know we're gonna be late but we only have 5 more minutes to get to the plane." the blonde girl said, Sandy replied "Sapphire, we're already _**inside**_ the plane ya know". The intercom went on and said "_Attention, for all the passengers going to Duel Academy please go to the front part of the plane, Thank You." _"Well, we better go to the front part already" the brunette said " Amy, we're already in the front part of the plane" Johnny said while Sandy rolled her emerald-green eyes.

-TIME SKIP-

"Finally we're here!" Johnny yelled and then Sandy whacked his head… HARD. "Welcome to Duel Academy Ms. Meillure" a voice said, and a man that looked about 40 or 41 walked up. He was wearing a red long-sleeved jacket-shirt and white pants and he had a beard, he continued "I'm the Chancellor of Duel Academy and it is such a pleasure to have you and your friends here." he said shaking Sandy's hand. "Thank you for the warm welcome Chancellor Sheppard." (AN 1) "You don't need to thank me Ms. Meillure" (AN 2) Chancellor Sheppard said smiling "Now, are you four ready for your entrance duels?" the four teenagers said "HELL YES!" Sheppard just chuckeled and said "Well, the four of you should follow me to the Duel Arena, and that's where your duels will take place."

(AT THE DUEL ARENA…) (Sandy's POV)

'_Oh man, I'm so excited, but from the looks of it, Amy and Sapphire are as nervous as Vanilla and Johnny is as excited as Uncle Houx when he's in a new car.'_ all around us, boys and girls where yelling "DUEL!" so loud that I thought I would lose all signs of hearing, I sighed and did the peek-a-boo glassess and saw pink, orange,and _red_ hearts, so I touched the heart pendant and whispered "Sugar Sugar Rune Sandy-Rune!" and then I grabbed my wand and said "Your hearts pick up!"

(AN 3) ( STILL SANDY'S POV)

Phew! I finally finished unpacking. Oh man, I'm so exhausted! Just then, my stomach rumbled and I thought '_Must be time for dinner_' someone knocked on my door and I opened it to see Jaden with my sister, Johnny and Amy plus his friends from DA. Jaden instantly gave me that goofy grin and well, he pretty much tackled me into a hug. I was already squirming, but he didn't even notice, so I said "Jay, get off me or else, I'm gonna whupp your butt got that?" and to add more effect I gave him the Death Glare (AN 4) he instantly took the hint and got off me plus helped me up. "So Jay, what were you up to last year huh?" he instantly started talking about the Shadow Riders and how he met the others, Johnny, Amy, Sapphire were gaping at him when he was done so he said "What about you, huh Sand?" I just said "Oh you know, magic lessons, purifying Noir hearts, training the new batch of Student Council Officers and the usual…" this time it was Jay's friends that were gaping at me.

(JADEN'S POV)

"Sandy, do you really have magic?" Sy asked before she nodded and said "If you guys like, I'll demonstrate for ya, only 'coz Jay trusts you and I know I can trust you too".

My eyes were about the size of plates and my jaw dropped open so I said "Sandy, are you sure about that, I mean, sure we dealed with the Shadow Riders, but don't think Sy can handle that."

She just rolled her eyes and said "If the Shadow Riders were as scary as Glace and that story about the Forgotten Forest (AN 5), I'm sure they can handle it." Amy and Sapphire shuddered when she said that.

Alexis asked, "Hey Sandy, can you tell us about the Forgotten Forest and why it made Amy and Sapphire shudder?" "The story about the Forgotten Forest is a really scary one, heck it even made Johnny wet his pants!" Sandy replied smiling and said "Do you guys still want to hear it?" Everyone but me, Johnny, Amy, and Sapphire yelled "YES!" so, Sand sat down on the floor and invited them to do the same and she started the story:

"_Once, back when the Magical World was still free of Noir, there was a forest near the northernmost part of the Capital. The forest had a well in it and this well is the reason why Noir was created. One day a young girl, about the age of 5 or 6 was playing near the well, and when her father called for her, she ran, but she left her favorite straw hat there. The next week, she came back to the well to look for her hat but it fell down the well. She cried until a voice asked 'little girl, why are you crying?' she replied 'my favorite hat fell down your well, and I can't get it back.' she said, the voice replied 'take my hand, it's in the well and I'll help you look for your hat.' the girl did what she was called, but when she reached for the hand, it pulled her down into the well and she was never seen again. Her father was Glace, the one that created the Magical World and when he found out that his daughter disappeared he was overcome with hatred, and that was how Noir was created. Legend has it that the hand belong to the very first Ogre, but whether it was true or not, no one will ever know." _

When Sandy finished the story Alexis looked visibly spooked and she was clinging on my left arm, Chazz and everyone else looked like they just saw Satan and Johnny and Atticus just wet their pants, Sandy noticed this and whispered "Hey Jaden, I think Johnny and Atticus wet their pants." (AN 6). 

**Me: and that's the first chappie of Sugar Sugar GX! now, I'll explain the AN's:**

**AN 1: Pierre introduced Sandy to the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor of DA 3 weeks in advance.**

**AN 2: Sandy and Sapphire are Chocola's kids while Johnny and Amy are Vanilla's kids.**

**AN 3: I was too lazy to write an entire duel, much less four. **

**AN 4: Think about the scariest thing you ever saw and multiply it by 90,000 and you have how scary Sandy's Death Glare is.**

**AN 5: A few miles north from where Pierre and Chocola used to play as kids. **

**AN 6: Jaden already introduced them to each other.**

**Chazz: Kari, why the heck did you make Sandy tell us that story?**

**Midnight: Shut up already will you, besides Kari didn't want Sandy to tell you guys the story, but you guys just had to ask about that didn't you?**

**Autumn: Stop it already both of you, Kari's getting a migraine. **

**Sapphire: So stay tuned for the next Chappie of Sugar Sugar GX minna-san!**

**Chocola and Sandy: Review or we'll whupp your butts!**


	2. We're Going to the Magical World?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Me: Another chappie written on the same day!**

**Alexis: Kari-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Sugar Sugar Rune 'coz if she did, she'd be richer than Kaiba is.**

**Autumn and Sandy: On to Chappie # 2!**

SUGAR SUGAR GX: CHAPTER 2: WE'RE GOING TO THE MAGICAL WORLD!

(3rd person's POV)

'_I can't believe mom and dad let us take Jaden and the others to the Magical World.' _Sandy thought while playing (absentmindedly) with Winged Kuriboh near the Slifer Red dorms. _"Kuri kuri"*_ Winged Kuriboh said so Sandy replied "I know, it's pretty peaceful here until Jaden or any of the others come looking for me ya know." _"Kuri kuri"_ ** the two were enjoying the peace and quiet, that is until Jaden ran towards the two. Sandy got a little annoyed but still kept her cool and she waited for Jaden to get there.

The minute the E-Hero duelist got there he said "I finally found you two." the emerald-eyed girl replied "I did tell you we would be here Jay." "If you didn't notice we're supposed to go to the Magical World soon ya know." Jaden replied.

"_Kuri kuri"_ *** "Sorry, about that Jay, I was just thinking about things." the orange haired girl said, smiling. "We were supposed to be in your room in about 30 minutes or something." the brunette said, returning the smile.

(IN SANDY'S ROOM) (SANDY'S POV)

"Alright, are you guys ready?" I asked tapping my foot. Jaden snickered and said "You didn't change one bit Sandy." everyone (except for Zane) was pretty excited about going to the Magical World and they all said "Yup." Johnny yelled "Then what are we waiting for? A walrus to fall off the roof?" Sapphire sweatdropped and Amy facepalmed while I said (and I also rolled my eyes) "Johnny, I swear you have a brain the size of a pea".

I touched the pendant and said "Sugar Sugar Rune, Sandy Rune!" I appeared in my witch outfit (AN 1) and for the finishing touch I said "My wand!" and then I grabbed it. The same thing was done by Sapphire. (AN 2)

Amy asked everyone else if they were ready to go to the Magical World and they replied "yup" so Sapphire and I said "Open the door of the moon!", once the door opened Jay and I jumped through it and everyone else followed suit.

(IN THE MAGICAL WORLD) (STILL SANDY'S POV)

I immediately recognized the Magical World. Johnny was doing cartwheels in the air, while Jaden's pals were taking in the purple sky and the orange moon, but I don't blame them 'coz it is their first time to be here.

"Sandy, do you remember when you became Queen of the Magical World?" Amy asked and then Jaden had to let the cat outta the bag by saying "Wasn't that when we were only 10?" Johnny had to torture me more by saying "Not to mention, you were ahead in the ecure department by a long shot, even if you used up the unicorn's horn to purify Glace's Noir, you still won." thankfully Sapphire said "That's enough torture for my sister, you guys." while they were talking about me, we nearly forgot about the others that also happened to have heard every single word that Amy, Jaden, Johnny, and Sapphire said.

I, on the other hand, was blushing pink because of embarrasment. Alexis was staring at me with wide eyes and everyone else was pretty shocked, and I don't blame them. I mean, seriously who lets a 10 year old become Queen anyway?

Jaden noticed the others and said "It's true you know. Sandy's Queen of the Magical World and she…" Jaden didn't have time to finish his sentence 'coz I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Anyway, why don't we go to the palace already?" Sapphire asked, with a smile on her face.

"Sapphire-chama, Sandy!" I heard Blanca's and Duke's voices yell our names, and they brought Meteor, Starlight (AN 3), and Comet (AN 4) with them too.

**Me: Gomen, I made this chappie shorter than the previous, so to make up for it, I'll be using the OC's that you'll send me. Now, I'll explain the asterisks and AN's:**

***: "It's peaceful isn't it?"**

****: "You got that right."**

*****: "For once he's right."**

**AN 1: Think about Chocola's outfit, but instead of pink, it's red.**

**AN 2: Think about Vanilla's outfit, but instead of purple, it's sky blue. (Amy didn't want to be a Queen Candidate)**

**AN 3: Sapphire's broomstick.**

**AN 4: Amy's broomstick.**

**Autumn: Kari-chan's gonna continue where she left off here on Chappie # 3.**

**Midnight: Review and I won't send you to the Shadow Realm.**


End file.
